


What’s New, Pussycat?

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [49]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: But mostly fluff, M/M, Multi, WKM reference, almost angst, but not really, cat! Anti, pet play implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Ok but how did Wilford and Dark find out Anti purrs”- undedicated-humanoid





	What’s New, Pussycat?

Wilford stopped petting Antis hair one day because, for a moment, he was genuinely worried.

Antis similarities to that of a cat were getting scary. It was like his code was just morphing him into an actual kitten. The claws, the belly rubs, Anti had even hissed on a couple of occasions.

And now, his... vibrating. Wilford didn’t want to call it purring.

He nudged Dark as Anti lay, curled up over the top of the both of them in a way that bipedal beings shouldn’t have been able to do, but Anti did it anyway because... he was Anti. Anti did things the way he wanted to, regardless of how bones were usually supposed to work.

“Darkling... he’s doing it again. The buzzing thing.”

And that was the best way to put it, because Antis purring was a strange combination of a cats purr and actual TV static. He sounded like an actual vibrator, and sometimes he felt like one too, which wasn’t especially helpful when he was laying across the laps of both of his partners.

“He’s... purring.”

Dark seemed to hide his shock. But nothing was hidden for long, because Anti stirred at the fact that he was no longer getting scratched behind the ear.

“Why’d ye stop?”

His voice was crackly and meek, but oh so cute.

Dark broke into a small smile.

“Do you purr, Anti?”

The way Dark said it sounded like a purr in and of itself, and Anti shivered before huffing.

“No.”

Wilford giggled.

“Oh Kitten, I think you do. It’s quite adorable.”

With that, Wilford got claws to the thighs, a sensation he was more than used to by this point. He winced and tensed up but couldn’t stop his laughter.

“Ye’re both major cunts.”

Wilford held up his finger with some authority and spoke quite clearly despite being stabbed in the legs.

“Actually, my title is Colonel Cunt and I except that you respect it.”

Anti immediately dropped out of his weird, bratty headspace to look at Dark for confirmation of what he just heard. Dark looked... unreadable and stuck in his own mind, so Anti just asked.

“What, are we allowed to joke about ye tragic backstory now?”

Wilford smiled, beamed, and it was almost innocent, except he saw the horror hidden behind Darks face and immediately wrapped an arm around his void boyfriend, jostling him back into reality.

Dark was shaken from his dumbfounded expression and looked at Wilford again before bursting into a strange laughter. Wilford couldn’t tell if it was strained or forced or just damn confused, but he laughed along anyway, and Anti shook his head.

“You two are fuckin’ weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
